Memory, traduction pour Elfin Maid
by Natasha Nox
Summary: Elle n'est plus qu'un souvenir, elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, aussi affaiblie que les chevaux qu'elle monte. Sa vie passée est partie peu à peu en fumée. A présent que la guerre est finie, elle doit prendre un nouveau départ : seulement, elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Post-BoFA-LotR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Cet OS appartient à** _Elfin Maid_ **à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée!).** **L'univers de Tolkien ne m'appartient pas, ni la fiction.**

Vous pouvez désormais me retrouver sur **ma page FB "Natasha Nox".**

.

"Memory"

 **.**

 **.**

by Elfin Maid

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **.**

Tauriel gardait la tête haute, le vent faisait voler ses cheveux qui fouettaient son visage *****.

Après tant d'années, elle était enfin de retour. La guerre avait laissé des cicatrices en elle, mais elle savait que ce qu'elle avait souffert n'était qu'une infime épreuve à côté de ce que d'autres avaient traversé.

Caressant le cou du vieil étalon, elle balança sa jambe pour s'installer sur la selle. Le cheval était un cadeau du Seigneur Elrond, et même si l'animal était plus vieux et plus faible physiquement que la plupart des chevaux, il n'en demeurait pas moins fort dans son esprit. Elle n'en demandait pas plus de sa part.

« — Allez. », murmura Tauriel.

Prenant les rênes entre ses mains, Tauriel les regarda pendant une seconde, laissant son apparence disparaître et son vrai soi émerger.

Des cicatrices la recouvraient. Des cicatrices dues aux flammes, aux épées et aux batailles. Même son cœur en avait été marqué.

Dans un soupir, elle redevint à nouveau l'illusion qu'elle s'était constituée et pressa le cheval avec ses talons, pour se diriger une fois de plus vers Rivendell.

Le Roi des Elfes devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, pour discuter avec Elrond avant que les elfes ne prennent le large. Tauriel aurait préféré faire face à une horde d'Orques plutôt qu'à Thranduil, déjà furieux que son fils ait rejoint la Fraternité de l'Anneau et frôlé ainsi la mort plus d'une fois.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

Le vieux cheval secoua la tête, comme s'il pouvait ressentir sa douleur. Tauriel sentait ses yeux la piquer comme si le vent cherchait à les refouler en elle.

« — Viens. », chuchota-t-elle d'une voix cassée. Elle ordonna encore à son cheval d'avancer.

En arrivant le long d'un vieux chemin oublié, Tauriel guida sa monture sur les pierres escarpées et les pavés qui longeaient les fossés. Ce chemin n'était plus qu'un souvenir, et il lui convenait parfaitement.

En bas, elle pouvait voir l'élan imposant. Thranduil avait insisté pour le monter, faisant claquer ses sabots dans la cour. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se rappelait une altercation que Thranduil et elle avaient eue lorsque le Roi des Elfes lui avait ordonné de toiletter cette gigantesque créature. Elle était jeune.

Si jeune...

 **.**

 _Terrorisée, Tauriel observait la bête, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle prenait entre ses mains les bois géants de l'élan et qu'il piétinait de ses sabots fendus le sol._

 _« — Mon Seigneur ! , l'implora-t-elle. Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas faire sa toilette à cette créature ! »_

 _Thranduil lui accorda à peine un regard, alors qu'il la poussait vers le box de l'élan ._

 _« — Je vous assure, Tauriel, il ne vous fera aucun mal. »_

 _Désespérée, elle creusait avec ses talons dans le sol. On ressentait la panique dans sa voix alors que Thranduil la traînait vers le box._

 _« — Je ne m'en occuperai pas. », déclara-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante_

 _« — Bien sûr que vous vous exécuterez.» , invectiva le Roi des Elfes d'un air sombre. De grandes mains refermèrent la porte derrière eux._

 _Tauriel tremblait derrière sa tignasse de cheveux roux qui recouvrait son visage alors que l'élan soufflait de l'air chaud sur elle. La jeune fille était certaine que d'une seconde à l'autre, la créature horrible allait la piétiner sous ses sabots._

 _« — Alertez le palefrenier une fois que vous aurez terminé. », lui demanda calmement Thranduil, puis il sortit du box et verrouilla le loquet derrière lui._

 _Tauriel, trop petite pour atteindre le loquet, était coincée avec l'élan et elle regarda dans ces grands yeux sombres, craignant qu'il marque sa poitrine d'un coup de sabot. Finalement, elle s'endormit, son dos raide contre le bois derrière elle._

 _Elle n'avait pas toiletté l'élan._

 **.**

Tauriel se dit que ce devait être son premier acte de défiance à l'égard du Roi des Elfes. Alors, elle réalisa qu'il était constamment en train de vouloir la plier à sa volonté.

Le cheval rejeta la tête en arrière, il se cabra à moitié en sentant l'odeur de l'élan.

Tauriel le saisit par la crinière, cherchant à lui faire baisser la tête. Elle finit par réussir et l'animal se calma un peu.

Lentement, elle guida le pauvre cheval apeuré dans la cour, l'éloignant le plus possible de la monture du Roi des Elfes. Non sans un certain dégoût, elle écouta le brame de l'élan, se demandant si Thranduil réalisait que sa bête faisait du vacarme. Visiblement, il n'en avait pas l'air. En fait, il paraissait complètement ignorer l'élan, le laissant se faire traîner par des elfes qui tiraient l'animal par une corde.

A l'autre bout de la cour, le Seigneur Elrond salua le Roi des Elfes. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, inclinant légèrement la tête. Thranduil fit de même, puis fit ensuite fi de tous signes de courtoisie. Même avec la distance qui les séparait, Tauriel pouvait entendre chaque mot.

« — Où se trouve Legolas ? », siffla Thranduil, et bien qu'à l'extérieur, il semblait calme et solide comme un roc, Tauriel pouvait ressentir la peur qui régnait dangereusement en lui.

L'illusion de sérénité du Seigneur Elrond disparut, et la bouche de Tauriel se crispa légèrement amusée tandis qu'elle marchait vers eux. Elle n'éprouvait aucunement l'envie d'être à la place du Seigneur Elrond à ce moment-là.

« — Il est de retour, en toute sécurité, Thranduil, s'empressa de répondre Elrond et un soupçon nerveux. Je ne sais pas exactement où il se trouve en ce moment, mais il va bien. »

Thranduil paraissait enfin soulagé, il était si allégé du poids des soucis qu'il aurait pu s'envoler.

« — Je remercie les Valar. », souffla-t-il , puis il étreignit le Seigneur Elrond.

Elrond hésita pendant une demi-seconde, puis il tapota son vieil ami dans le dos de Thranduil jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le libère de son étreinte.

« — Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'étais inquiet.», déclara le Roi des Elfes avec un rire étouffé, et Tauriel constata que l'illustre Sage de la Forêt Noire lui était devenu sympathique.

 **.**

« — _Pourquoi est-ce que cela fait si mal ?_ » _, dit-elle, haletante._

 _Thranduil la regarda avec une douleur mêlée à la colère dans ses yeux._

« — _C'est que tu as connu le véritable amour._ »

 **.**

« — En effet, je ne peux pas le comprendre. », soupira le Seigneur Elrond, les sourcils plus froncés que d'habitude. Il soupira à nouveau tout en tripotant un bouton sur sa tunique.

« — Arwen ...»

Il déglutit, puis poursuivit :

« — Arwen a décidé de se marier à Estel, Aragorn, l'Arpenteur, je ne sais pas comment vous l'appelez. »

Thranduil se redressa légèrement surpris, et Tauriel prit une inspiration, un peu choquée. _Arwen était fiancée à Aragorn, celui qui avait rejoint la Fraternité?_

Thranduil se retourna, le bruit de ses bottes résonna sur les pavés, et Tauriel instinctivement se redressa, haussant légèrement son menton. Même après tout ce temps, elle craignait toujours — et éprouvait encore du respect — envers le Roi de la Forêt Noire.

Les effrayantes pupilles grises croisèrent les yeux vert clair au-delà des plusieurs jardins qui les séparaient, et Tauriel sut dès la première seconde qu'il l'avait reconnu.

Et elle avait peur.

Rapidement, en ignorant la peur et de l'anxiété qui s'emparaient d'elle, Tauriel s'avança, ses bottes usées émettant un doux claquement à chacun de ses pas.

« — Seigneur Elrond. »,dit-elle en faisant un signe de la tête, puis elle se tourna vers Thranduil.

« — Mon seigneur. », le salua-elle calmement, avec un soupçon de dégoût certain.

Elle n'avait pas son arc.

« — Tauriel. », répondit froidement Thranduil, crachant le mot comme s'il s'agissait d'un poison.

Le Seigneur Elrond la salua, puis prit rapidement congé.

En quelques mouvements rapides, le Roi des Elfes la rejoignit et fit tomber sa cape. Tauriel l'ignora complètement. La cape caressa le sol en un doux chuintement.

Thranduil prit une inspiration quand ses cheveux rouge vif, couleur du sang rouillé, cascadèrent le long de ses épaules et le dos.

Tauriel fit volte-face, sa main posée sur la garde de son poignard.

« — C'est donc vous. », déclara calmement Thranduil. Son regard glacial dévisagea Tauriel, survolant les traits nets de son visage, reconnaissant les traits d'expression dus aux longues heures de labeur. D'un revers de la main, il porta son épée à la gorge de la jeune elfe. Le métal froid embrassa sa peau, et Tauriel se tenait immobile, stoïque. Elle était prête à mourir.

La pointe de l'épée trancha une mèche de cheveux, et Tauriel comprit que c'était lui qui décidait ce qui en valait la peine ou non.

Calmement, plein de rancunes Thranduil baissa son épée, sans pour autant la rengainer.

« — Vous avez changé. », finit-il par dire.

Tauriel inclina légèrement la tête, prête à faire un petit sacrifice.

« — Je crois que nous avons tous changé, mon seigneur. La guerre nous change. »

En effet, même Thranduil portait les marques de nombreux soucis d'une longue nuit. Il y avait de nouveaux traits sur son visage, et durant un instant, elle eut pitié pour. Elle savait ce qu'il cachait sous cette peau en apparence lisse.

« — Legolas va vivre, déclara calmement Tauriel. Je l'ai vu. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et laissa transparaître son véritable visage. Peu à peu, l'illusion s'effaça.

Elle observa Thranduil reculer, l'air horrifié. Elle aperçut un regard éphémère plein de reconnaissance dans ses yeux ; elle le vit, après tant de temps, se montrer compréhensif.

 **.**

« — _Nous avons tous des cicatrices. Certaines sont profondes, et certaines sont de simples éraflures qui disparaissent avec le temps._ » _Il se retourna, et la douleur revenait à la surface, brûlante et glaciale à la fois._ « — _Certaines seront toujours là, toute votre longue vie, et certaines blessures ne guériront jamais._ »

 _L'air craintif, Tauriel l'observa, voulant lui parler de ses propres cicatrices. Mais elle n'osa pas._

« — _Nous avons tous des cicatrices._ », _répéta tristement Thranduil ._

 _Elle ne lui posa plus de questions._

 **.**

Lentement, Tauriel se pencha pour ramasser sa cape, en recouvrant ses épaules comme un bouclier, pour remplacer la carapace qu'elle s'était construite. Il était presque réconfortant de lui laisser voir qui elle était, de se débarrasser de tous ces mensonges.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« — Nous avons tous des cicatrices. »

Thranduil recula d'un pas, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« — Vous vous souvenez. » comprit-il, émerveillé.

Tauriel revêtit son capuchon, son visage disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

« — Je me souviens de tout. »

* * *

* Je n'étais pas certaine de cette traduction. Si jamais vous avez une autre proposition, dites-le moi !

Les fictions sur Tauriel ne courent par les rues donc je voulais vous faire découvrir une des celles-ci en anglais. Enjoy !

 **A quick note from Elfin Maid - I have granted my permission for Natasha Nox to translate and publish this fic, and can't thank her enough. Hope you all enjoyed it! (j'ai accepté que Natasha Nox traduise cette fiction et je ne la remercierai jamais assez. En espérant que cela vous plaise !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Cette ficlette appartient à** _Elfin Maid_ **à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée!). L'univers de Tolkien ne m'appartient pas, ni la fiction.**

Vous pouvez désormais me retrouver sur **ma page FB "Natasha Nox".**

.

"Memory"

 **.**

 **.**

by Elfin Maid

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **.**

Avec un soupir, Tauriel tira son poignard de son fourreau.

Elle examina la lame acérée, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de rouille. Il n'y en avaient aucun.

Sa conversation avec Thranduil l'avait fait trembler comme une feuille. Une barrière avait été érigée à cause des attitudes de défis entre eux qui avaient eu lieu entre eux, et avec le retour de Legolas, elle savait que cette barrière ne serait que plus importante. Thranduil ne daignerait jamais à la laisser partir à la rencontre de Legolas, et elle voulait l'éviter à tout prix.

Elle ne voulait pas avoir une autre altercation avec le Roi des Elfes.

Au fond, Tauriel sentait que Thranduil avait peur pour son fils. Il ne voulait pas que son cœur soit brisé, comme lui.

 _Mais son cœur est guéri_ , pensa Tauriel. _Un peu, du moins. C'est juste une autre cicatrice, comme l'une des nombreuses cicatrices que nous avons tout deux sur nos corps et dans nos âmes._

Soudain, on ouvrit la porte. Ce fut l'air choqué que Tauriel réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Legolas.

Legolas, celui qu'elle avait prévu d'éviter à tout prix. Maintenant, il l'avait trouvée, et faisait irruption dans sa chambre sans même prendre la peine de toquer. Une étincelle d'agacement s'enflamma en elle, mais elle l'éteignit aussitôt.

Après tant de temps écoulé, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il resta immobile, l'air maladroit, aussi étranger dans cette salle vide que des cheveux aux couleurs de feu parmi une foule d'elfes.

Soupirant à nouveau, elle l'ignora pendant une seconde, puis remit son poignard en place.

Tauriel se tenait debout, sereine et distante.

« — Cela fait longtemps. », dit-elle calmement, en inclinant la tête.

« — Oui. », répondit Legolas, ses yeux la contemplaient d'un air presque avide.

Finalement, comme s'il ne pouvait plus résister, Legolas avança rapidement vers elle et l'attira dans ses bras. Durant un battement de cœur, Tauriel résista, mais elle abandonna, en se reposant contre lui.

Elle finit par se forcer à reculer.

Tauriel prit une inspiration rapide, respirant l'air comme si cela allait la noyer. Après tant de temps ...

.

 _« — Vous ne pouvez pas chasser trente orques toute seule, Tauriel._ »

Alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 _« —_ _Mais je ne suis pas seule._ »

.

Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de Legolas, et il les ravala encore et encore.

« — Je pensais que vous étiez morte. », finit-il par dire en faisant éclater sa colère. « Je pensais que vous étiez morte, Tauriel ! Vous devriez comprendre, je ne savais pas que vous étiez toujours en vie ! Je serais parti à votre recherche. Si je l'avais su ...»

Sa voix se brisa, et Tauriel fronça les sourcils, l'air confus.

« — Que voulez-vous dire ? », demanda-t-elle, distante.

« — Je vous ai abandonnée ! », gémit Legolas.

Tout prit sens en elle, et une vague de désir insupportable et de douleur l'envahit.

« — Vous n'êtes pas à blâmer. », dit-elle, luttant pour garder une voix ferme.

Ce fut une bataille qu'elle savait qu'elle allait perdre.

« — En effet, je ne suis pas à blâmer non plus. Je défiais votre père, Legolas. Pour une bonne cause, peut-être, mais après m' être opposée à ses ordres, j'en ai payé le prix. »

Elle rengaina délicatement son poignard, puis replaça son carquois et son arc.

« — Qu'auriez-vous éventuellement fait ? Même maintenant, que pourriez-vous dire ou faire pour que votre père comprenne enfin pour quelle raison je l'ai trahi ? »

Legolas baissa la tête.

« — Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. », murmura-t-il. « Ne voyez-vous donc pas, Tauriel ? J'ai fui. Je me suis enfui loin de tout, de mon père, de vous, de mes devoirs. »

« — Je l'ai entendu. », affirma Tauriel d'une voix neutre. « Et je ne vois aucune raison de vous le reprocher. »

Une pensée lui vint soudainement à l'esprit.

« — Peut-être qu'il en était mieux ainsi de toutes manières. Vous savez que votre père vous mariera à une Elleth de son choix. »

« — Non ! », s'invectiva Legolas. « J'en ai fini de me soumettre à tous ses désirs, à combler ses rêves pour lui. Je ne vais pas le laisser choisir ma fiancée pour moi ! »

Tauriel eut un mouvement de recul, stupéfaite.

« — Vous voulez le défier ? », demanda-t-elle, l'air incrédule.

« — Oui. », dit-il avec véhémence. « Je le voudrais, au plus vite, Tauriel. »

Elle se tenait immobile, étouffant ses propres émotions à chaque souffle.

« — Vous ne le pouvez pas ! »,s'agaça Tauriel. « Je me suis trop sacrifiée pour vous voir faire la même chose ! »

Sa respiration était haletante, et les larmes coulaient à présent sur son visage.

Elle entendit le claquement sec de nouvelles bottes, et soudain il était là, levant son menton avec sa main rude.

« — Tauriel. », chuchota Legolas. « Ne comprenez-vous donc pas ? Je le fais pour vous. »

Tauriel retira son visage d'entre ses mains. Il lui fallut des efforts énormes. Elle entraperçut une douleur vive sur son visage, qui afficha aussitôt son regret.

Trébuchant en arrière, aveuglée par les larmes, Tauriel remit son arc et tira sur le capuchon de son manteau. Elle voulait qu'il voit à quel point elle avait changé, pour réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas agir ainsi.

Mais, alors qu'elle essayait de rassembler son courage, il se retourna à nouveau.

Sa volonté vacilla comme une bougie dans une tempête, et fut finalement soufflée.

Elle déposa le lourd matériel à terre, ôtant ses armes.

.

 _Des bras chauds enveloppèrent son corps gelé, et lentement, le froid s'enfuit._

« — _Legolas ?_ »

« — _Oui, Tauriel ?_ »

 _« — Votre_ _père ne sera pas content de ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi ?_ »

« — _Pour vous, Tauriel. Maintenant, reposez-vous._ »

 _Elle regarda dans l'obscurité, et le sommeil la rattrapa peu à peu._

.

Un sentiment de fureur s'empara d'elle.

« — Regardez-moi, Legolas. », dit-elle.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle levait la voix :

« — Regardez-moi et dites-moi, pensez-vous vraiment que tout est resté pareil ? Tout a changé ! Nous ne pourrons jamais, jamais revenir en arrière. Nous n'avons pas ce choix. Je n'ai pas du tout ce choix. J'ai renoncé à tout, Legolas ! votre père va vous renier pour le restant de vos jours. S'il vous plaît, ne vous forcez pas à agir ainsi ! »

Sa voix se brisa, et elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains couvertes d'hideuses cicatrices.

Tauriel se calma peu à peu. Le fixant de ses yeux emplis de larmes, elle vit les épaules de Legolas se mouvaient, en silence mais comme pris de soubresauts.

Choquée, elle se rendit compte que lui aussi était anéanti.

Les regrets, tranchants comme la lame la plus affûtée, l'avaient poignardée.

Elle avança de trois pas lents et hésitants vers lui, posant une main sur son épaule. Le pincement de sa cotte de mailles était un sentiment de bienvenue.

« — Je suis désolée. », murmura-t-elle. « Je voulais juste vous faire comprendre. »

Elle baissa la tête quelques instants, puis marcha rapidement vers la porte.

« — Je dois y aller. »

« — Attendez, Tauriel. »

Ses paroles l'avaient aussitôt arrêtée.

Lentement, elle se retourna. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

« — Oui, Legolas ? »

« — Que voulez-vous signifier... », dit-il lentement. «...quand vous me dites « Regardez-moi » ? »

Tout se figea autour d'eux.

« — Rien. », répondit-elle à haute voix. « Ce n'était rien. »

Elle tourna les talons, dans l'espoir de quitter rapidement cette chambre soudainement trop petite et trop éloignée de la chaleur du confort.

« — Tauriel. »

Ces mots étaient prononcés avec douceur, mais c'était un ordre :

« — Regardez-moi. »

 _Non, non, non ..._ Lentement, avec difficultés, elle leva les yeux vers lui, levant son menton en signe de défi.

.

« — _Regardez-moi, Tauriel._ » _, lui ordonna Legolas d'une voix de velours tout en baissant les yeux vers elle._

 _Lentement, Tauriel s'exécuta, le laissant entrevoir une blessure sur sa pommette._

« — _Merci._ » _, dit-il calmement._

 _Ses longs doigts la touchèrent et nettoyèrent avec douceur le sang qui coulait lentement sur son visage._

 _Elle frissonna à son contact._

.

Legolas l'observa sans ciller durant trois longues, très longues secondes. Il regarda les creux dans ses pommettes ; il nota le regard terne dans ses yeux. Il y aperçut la douleur et l'inquiétude qui avaient abimé son visage tant de fois par le passé. Il y vit un esprit sauvage et étranger essayant de se contenir, puis se briser. Et il y remarqua ... l'amour?

Sortant de sa torpeur, Legolas soutint le regard de Tauriel, le temps d'un battement de coeur, avant de détourner les yeux.

« — Je vous remercie, Tauriel. », dit-il d'une voix rude, se levant brusquement et la frôlant au passage.

Tauriel était debout, confuse et soulagée, dans la petite pièce qui semblait désormais plutôt vide , sans lui.

* * *

 _41 vues, soit, c'est peu...mais j'aimerais bien avoir au moins un retour...histoire de ne pas passer du temps sur une traduction pour peanut... même pas un encouragement..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Cette ficlette appartient à** _Elfin Maid_ **à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation (et elle me l'a donnée!). L'univers de Tolkien ne m'appartient pas, ni la fiction.**

Vous pouvez désormais me retrouver sur **ma page FB "Natasha Nox".**

.

"Memory"

 **.**

 **.**

by Elfin Maid

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **.**

Tauriel jeta un regard vers Thranduil puis se ravisa.

Le Roi des Elfes n'était pas content.

« — Legolas vous a salué avant de me visiter. », dit-il calmement.

Dans sa voix, on ressentait la colère.

Tauriel savait qu'il était préférable de ne pas mentir. Pourtant, elle était tentée de le faire.

« — Oui, monseigneur. », répondit-elle.

Son pouls était rapide, et elle savait que Thranduil allait probablement interpréter ces petits signaux comme des signes de son incompétence puis les utiliser à son avantage.

« — J'avais pensé qu'il était clair que vous deviez repousser les avances de mon fils. »

La respiration de Tauriel était saccadée. Une vague d'émotions soudaine la submergea brusquement.

« — C'est ce que j'ai fait, monseigneur, je ne suis pas allée à sa rencontre. Il est venu de lui-même. »

L'expression de Thranduil changea rapidement, passant de la sérénité à la contrariété.

« — Je vous ai donné un ordre, Tauriel, vous m'avez défié. »

 _Comme il y a de nombreuses années_ , songea tristement Tauriel. _Ne va-t-il jamais apprendre à lâcher prise ?_

En éloignant ces pensées de son esprit, elle sortit ses dernières cartes de rébellion à Thranduil.

« — Vous m'avez bannie, monseigneur, je ne suis plus votre sujet. Je n'ai donc aucune raison d'accéder à votre requête. »

Les mains de Thranduil tremblaient à cause d'un sentiment de colère refoulée.

« — Vous m'obéirez. », dit-il avec une voix particulièrement basse lui donnant un air dangereux.

Tauriel baissa la tête, souhaitant désespérément se battre. Malheureusement elle ne trouverait la volonté de persévérer dans cette lutte.

« — Vous devez vous souvenir, finit-elle par répondre, que ce n'était pas de ma faute ... J'ai fait de mon mieux pour suivre vos ordres, monseigneur ... Legolas s'y est opposé.

— Je ne vous crois pas. », déclara Thranduil d'un ton sec.

Quelque chose de toxique s'éleva dans l'air imprégnant ses mots, et dans sa colère, Tauriel ne pouvait plus maintenir son simulacre. Il disparut, et une fois de plus, elle surprit l'expression choquée de Thranduil avant qu'il n'ait masqué toutes ses émotions.

Elle rit amèrement.

« — Vous croyez que vous êtes le seul à avoir des cicatrices, mon seigneur ? »

On percevait une raillerie déguisée dans les mots qu'elle prononça.

Thranduil grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible, puis finit par renoncer à son apparence calme.

 **.**

 _« — Menteuse ! », siffla-t-il en crachant son venin._

 _Tauriel recula, tremblant de peur._

 _« —_ _Je suis désolé, mon seigneur._ _»_ _, gémit-elle._

 _Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues couvertes de saleté, et le sang couvrait un côté de son visage. De vagues souvenirs de sang, noirs et épais, imprégnaient son esprit._

 _« —_ _Vous les laissez entrer dans nos frontières, grommela Thranduil, ignorant le fait qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant et qu'elle avait elle-même échappé à la mort._

 _—_ _Je suis désolée, pleura-t-elle. J'ai essayé._ _»_

 **.**

Tauriel cligna des yeux, essayant de se débarrasser des expériences passées.

« — Ôtez votre masque, dit-elle. Effacez tous ces mensonges qui ont toujours existé entre nous ... Je sais ce que vous cachez, monseigneur. »

Thranduil recula, choqué. Il retrouva enfin sa voix.

« — Je n'en ferai rien. »

La fermeté de sa voix fut comme un coup pour elle.

Surprise, Tauriel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était comme si elle était redevenue une elfling, qui essayait désespérément d'obtenir l'approbation et la confiance de Thranduil. Lentement, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues couvertes de cicatrices, laissant une trace mouillée.

Thranduil la regarda à nouveau et, pour une raison quelconque, il se retourna.

« — Vous êtes en train de pleurer. » , fit-il remarquer d'un ton calme.

Tête penchée, Tauriel haleta et acquiesça.

Le Roi des Elfes l'observa étrangement. Il finit par lui adresser la parole.

« — Peut-être que vous avez raison. Peut-être que je devrais me débarrasser de tous ces mensonges, ils se dressent toujours entre nous, Tauriel. »

Tauriel leva rapidement les yeux, juste à temps pour remarquer cette peau lisse devenir de la chair, brûlée et marquée par le feu du dragon. L'œil gauche de Thranduil était d'un blanc laiteux, et sa joue sans aucune peau était blanche entourée de rouge sanguinolent.

En le regardant, plus de larmes coulèrent le long de joues de Tauriel, qui souhaitait se crever les yeux sans en être vraiment capable.

« — Je suis désolée. », finit-elle par murmurer, détournant les yeux de ce visage à moitié fondu.

Thranduil sourit, l'air ironique.

« — Nul besoin de faire des excuses. Mais, en effet, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous en fassiez. »

Tauriel sentit une nouvelle vague de larmes surgir. Irritée contre elle-même, elle les essuya.

« — Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle. Je n'avais pas entièrement raison, bien évidemment. Mais je n'avais pas complètement tort, non plus. »

Les traits du visage de Thranduil se durcirent.

« — Je sais, j'admets avoir également eu mes torts, mais vous n'aviez pas le droit de vous détourner de vos engagements et de fuir. »

Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots.

« — Je vous demande de ne pas encourager Legolas dans cette voie. C'est tout. Je ne vous en demanderai pas plus, car, comme vous l'avez dit, je ne suis plus votre souverain. »

« — Oui, monseigneur, murmura Tauriel. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

 **.**

Tauriel regarda fixement les pupilles de son cheval, colorés d'un ambre clair mélangé au vert clair.

« — Il y a de longues années, tu m'as amené dans cet endroit, _mellon nin_. »

Ses paroles étaient douces.

« — Je te demande de me transporter plus loin encore.. Il n'y a rien pour moi ici. »

Le cheval se mit au pas avec quelques hennissement tout en baissant légèrement la tête.

Avec un soupir, Tauriel remonta sur la selle.

« — Tauriel ! »

Quelqu'un l'interpellait, cette voix lui était douloureusement familière.

Tauriel baissa la tête, priant pour rester forte dans cette épreuve. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la voir. Pas maintenant.

« — Legolas. », répondit-elle, l'air las.

Elle ne se retourna pas.

« — Pourquoi partez-vous ? »

Approchant un peu trop près de la tête de son cheval, Legolas l'empêcha d'avancer.

« — Je ne sais pas, répondit Tauriel, sincère. Je n'ai nulle part, je suppose que je vais poursuivre mon errance. »

 **.**

 _Du sang. Éclaboussant son visage, s'introduisant dans sa bouche. Chaud, chaud, salé. Du sang._

 _La douleur, ce fut alors qu'elle cria. Elle hurla si fort que sa peau toujours douce sur son visage se déchiqueta. Maintenant, tout était noir._

 _Noir comme la nuit._

 **.**

Alors qu'elle tremblait sans le vouloir, Tauriel releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Legolas.

« — Que voulez-vous ? », demanda-t-elle sèchement.

La douleur se lut sur ses traits, puis Legolas se calma.

« — Tauriel. », dit-il avec douceur.

Il baissa les yeux, l'air nerveux.

« — J'ai parlé à mon père. »

Tauriel se raidit sur la selle, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

« — Et donc ? » demanda-t-elle, un léger tremblement se percevait dans sa voix.

Pendant une seconde, les yeux de Legolas, sondant son regard, se rétrécirent .

« — Finalement, répondit-il. Il a dit que vous deviez rester. »

Sous le choc, Tauriel se retourna. La colère coulait dans ses veines.

Legolas se tourna à nouveau.

« — Il veut que vous restiez, ajouta-t-il. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, et Tauriel, je crois qu'il a l'intention que vous m'accompagniez en Ithilien. »

Tauriel se mordit la langue alors qu'un flot de questions - et quelques protestations - menaçait de sortir de sa bouche.

« — Pardon ?! »

Elle finit par exploser, sa main se plaça inconsciemment sur ses poignards ceignis à sa taille.

Legolas recula d'un pas. Une émotion qu'elle ne pouvait pas traduire se dessinait sur son visage, mais elle fut rapidement remplacée par un masque calme et apaisé.

Ce fut avec horreur que Tauriel réalisa qu'il avait peur.

 _D'elle._

Abasourdie, elle laissa retomber sa main. Toutes ses protestations disparurent.

« — Je suis désolée. », murmura-t-elle.

Legolas inclina la tête sur le côté, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« — Pour quelle raison ? »

Tauriel grimaça, ne voyant aucun moyen de lui montrer sans aucune gêne son corps hideusement cicatrisé.

Elle déglutit, elle écarta l'illusion qu'elle s'était créée pour dissimuler sa vraie apparence. Mieux valait le laisser voir maintenant plutôt que de le surprendre plus tard.

S'il y avait un « plus tard ».

Legolas leva les yeux et recula aussitôt de trois pas. L'étalon renifla, et Tauriel reprit place, l'air misérable, sur la selle.

 **.**

« — _Non !_ », c _ria-t-elle en se jetant à corps perdus devant lui._

 _L'épée fendit l'air. Autour d'eux, tout bourdonnait dangereusement tandis que la pluie coulait sur les deux corps._

 _Et puis, l'impact. Des cris. La foudre. Du sang. beaucoup sang. Tout disparaissait au fur et à mesure que sa vie disparaissait peu à peu._

 _L'obscurité._

 **.**

« — Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda Legolas, toujours bouleversé.

Tauriel lâcha les rênes, et examina les cicatrices comme elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois.

« — Je ne me souviens pas de tout ça. dit-elle, en luttant pour ne pas trembler. Nerveuse, elle se mordilla les lèvres. Je ... Je crois que j'ai bloqué une épée. Et ceci en est le résultat. »

La cicatrice dessinée sur l'un des côtés de son visage, tirait sur sa peau, mais elle ne le remarquait pas.

« — Vous vous êtes jetée un sort, supposa Legolas. Comme mon père. Pour quelles raisons, Tauriel ? », demanda-t-il, l'implorant.

Tauriel étouffa un sanglot.

« — Je suis un souvenir, Legolas, tout le monde me déteste ou m'oublie ... Qu'est-ce que je devais faire, j'ai dû empêcher les gens de me fuir, c'était le seul moyen. »

Mordant sa lèvre, Tauriel contempla la crinière de son cheval.

Une main se posa sur la sienne, chaude et réconfortante.

« — Je n'ai rien oublié. », lui assura calmement Legolas.

Des larmes menaçaient de couler. Alors, elle détacha sa main. Les émotions se brouillaient en elle, et finalement, elle choisit celle sur laquelle elle pouvait compter. La colère.

« — Dites à votre père que je ne reviendrai pas, fustigea-t-elle . J'en ai fini avec ses ordres.

— Non, Tauriel, s'écria Legolas alors qu'elle encourageait son cheval à avancer de quelques coups de talons. - Ce n'étaient pas ses ordres, ce sont les miens ! »

L'étalon se détourna si rapidement qu'il créa un nuage de poussière, et alors Tauriel le regarda, l'air incrédule.

« — Qu'avez-vous dit ?, s'écria-t-elle.

— Je lui ai dit que je voulais que vous m'accompagniez, admit Legolas, l'air attristé. Je veux que vous veniez en Ithilien avec moi, Tauriel. »

Elle continuait de le fixer, l'air pleine d'espoir.

« — S'il vous plaît ? », murmura-t-il.

Un silence de tombe persistait.

Legolas attendit, observant les cicatrices disparaître puis réapparaître.

Enfin, Tauriel ouvrit la bouche, et il fut surpris de voir des larmes briller dans ses yeux.

« — Oui, murmura-t-elle. Je viendrai en Ithilien. »

* * *

 _Je remercie Elfin Maid de m'avoir permise de traduire cette ficlette, somme toute très mignonne !_

 _Merci à Phylicia , Jojominette, Wolfyae et Zouzou pour vos reviews qui m'ont encouragée à poursuivre cette traduction._

 _A très bientôt,_

 _Natasha Nox._


End file.
